Yozora (Kingdom Hearts)
Summary Yozora is seen prominently in advertisements for Verum Rex, a video game featured in the world of Toy Box. Upon Sora, Donald, and Goofy's arrival to Toy Box in their toy forms, Sora is mistaken by Rex to be a toy modeled after Yozora. In the eponymous secret movie, Yozora is seen sitting atop a skyscraper, watching the streets below. Yozora appears in the Secret Episode in Kingdom Hearts III Re:Mind, where he meets Sora in a night version of The Final World. After a brief talk on the reality of the situation and their identities, he challenges Sora into a fight and warps them to a rooftop in Shibuya. If he wins, he crystallizes Sora and vows to save him, but if he loses, he calmly accepts defeat, stating his powers aren't needed yet, before vanishing. Regardless, Yozora wakes up in the backseat of a car, being driven by someone who is possibly Luxord's complete self. Powers and Stats Tier: Possibly 3-A Name: Yozora Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 20s Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Can use numerous various weapons like his sword and his crossbow. Can also use a Keyblade with great profficiency), Energy Manipulation and Projection, Telekinesis, Explosion Manipulation (Can generate explosions of energy), Danmaku, Gravity Manipulation, Homing Attack, Forcefield Creation, Invisibility, Intangibility (Can create duplicates of a weapon he copied below the ground which then phase through it to attack an opponent), Afterimage Creation, Summoning (Can summon his weapons, drones and Gigas), Illusion Creation (Via his drone, can alter the appearence of the environement around him), Sealing, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Can absorb and imitate Sora's powers including his ability to use the Keyblade), Possibly Data Manipulation (Appears to perform some of his techniques in this fashion), All the powers of the Keyblade (Should have the powers of Sora's Keyblade after absorbing its powers), Weapon Creation (Can create duplicates of Sora's Keyblade while using it himself), Transformation (Can transform his crossbow into drones), Status Effect Inducement, Regeneration Negation (Can prevent Sora from being able to heal past a certain point, potentially up to a point where he goes down in a single hit and can't heal to avoid such), Life Manipulation (Can absorb Sora's health to heal himself), Can steal his opponents's equipement, Flight, Teleportation, possibly Dimensional Travel (Seems to have transported himself and Sora from the Final World to the Station of Awakening and then to Shibuya but the exact details are unknown), Resistance to Data Manipulation (Ansem The Wise stated that the "heart" cannot be contained by data, and that the process itself would be incalculable), Curse Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds he travels in, Yozora is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.) Attack Potency: Possibly Universe level (Has fought evenly with Sora, who defeated Xehanort using the X-Blade shortly before, and was more than a match for him) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Was able to easily keep up with Sora during their fight) Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Comparable to Sora) Striking Strength: Possibly Universal Class (Can easily keep up with Sora and comparable beings) Durability: Possibly Universe level (Has taken numerous powerful strikes from Sora without difficulties and wasn't even truly harmed after he lost against him) Stamina: Very High Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with his sword, dozens of meters with his crossbow and via his powers Standard Equipment: Sword, Crossbow, Drones, Gigas *'Optional Equipment:' Sora's Keyblade (Combined with his main sword) Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Summoners Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 3 Category:Sword Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Intangibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Sealing Users Category:Data Users Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Telepaths Category:BFR Users Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Causality Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Law Users Category:Portal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Purification Users Category:Possession Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Healers Category:Life Users